The need to separate liquids from solids arises frequently in the kitchen. Most of the time, one is merely trying to drain the water from lettuce or pasta where there is no need to save the water. Therefore the lettuce or pasta is placed or poured into a colander in a sink and the water runs down the drain. A problem arises when one is trying to collect the liquid. Combination strainer-funnels have been disclosed in prior patent publications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,905, 590,243, 1,134,837, 1,170,892, 2,456,912, 4,022,257 all teach a combined funnel and strainer device, however, none of these devices are self supporting on a variety of receptacles.
Most kitchens have an empty jar around that is used to collect excess grease. When the need arises to drain the grease from a hot pan of meat it is important that both hands be free to control the skillet while the meat and excess grease are both being poured into the strainer. This means that the strainer should be self supporting in its position over the receptacle being used to collect the run off. Furthermore, the strainer must be self supporting over a variety of receptacles such as pots, sink drains, mayonnaise jars or ketchup bottles.